The Great Stallion
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: "Mother! Mother! Look! There's a zebra in the sky," a young colt squeaked out. His head was tipped up to the sunset sky where the billowing clouds had formed an equine's head in one part. Muhimu came over to him from where she had been grazing and looked towards where he was looking. "Ahh, I see you've found the Great Stallion of the Sky, son," she replied.


**Hey guys, been awhile since I last did a story on here. I liked the "Mbali Fields Migration" episode for the most part. It was interesting to see some interaction between animals aside from the main cast interact and a problem that didn't revolve around a villain. I thought the plot was pretty much interesting, with Kion's insecurities and Muhimu's baby, even though newborn zebras are born with brown stripes, not black. Anyways, I call doing the first story revolving around Muhimu and her colt, and possibly the religion of another specie in the Pridelands aside from the lions.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Mother! Mother! Look! There's a zebra in the sky," a young colt squeaked out. His head was tipped up to the sunset sky where the billowing clouds had formed an equine's head in one part. Muhimu came over to him from where she had been grazing and looked towards where he was looking.

"Ahh, I see you've found the Great Stallion of the Sky, son," she murmured fondly. He stared widely at her, curiosity gleaming on his eyes.

"The Great Stallion of the Sky, mama? What's that," he asked. Muhimu sighed and nodded at him, silently telling him to come over to her side. The young colt bucked and pranced over to her side. His hooves kicked up a fair amount of dust and grass before she motioned him to settle down. The two zebras laid side by side of the soft grass as one listened intently to the other's tale.

"Well, there once was a zebra, a long time ago. However, unlike today, this zebra had only half his stripes. From the belly down he was pure white."

"Whoa. A half-white zebra," he asked. "That's so cool." Muhimu stared at him and huffed her warm breath onto him, quieting him down enough so she could continue.

"Now this zebra was not at all liked by his fellow herd members. They saw his half-stripes as a sign of difference and weakness so they excluded him from their games and activities."

"But that's not fair, mama. Why would they do that," he called out.

"Because even today, we take pride in our stripes. They help us blend into the grass and with each other, helping us to stay safe from predators," Muhimu explained. She then leaned her head in towards him. "Now, are you going to let me continue or am I going to have to postpone this story for another day?"

Her response was him shaking his head madly and then burying his muzzle between his legs. She smiled and continued.

"Many times he was alone. But in his times of loneliness, he discovered that he had fantastic gifts. He found that from afar, he was stronger, swifter, wiser and keener of sight then the fellow zebras. So, over the year, he trained how to use them. Eventually he grew, and he was the biggest, fastest, strongest, smartest and keenest zebra that had ever lived. All those gifts would help him in his greatest challenge yet."

"What was it, ma-" He quickly dug his mouth back in, right before she could stop the story before she could finish. She gave him a playfully stern look and another huff before going on.

"At the time, hyenas roamed the land. Now these hyenas were unlike any that are here today. They were much larger, hairier, and much more mean and savage then any ones today. They threatened the herd, trying to pick them off and eat them one by one. Finally, one day, the king hyena came forth and cornered the herd with his mighty hyena army. Frightened, the other herd members cried out for anyone, anyone to come and save them.

Then, just as all seemed lost for them, the stallion charged forward and plowed through the hyena army. His years of training gave him the strength to dodge and block their attacks and give them as well. Soon, the hyena army ran away, afraid of the stallion who had overpowered them. That left just the hyena king and the stallion. The hyena king growled and charged forward, managing to inflict some injuries on the zebra's body." She paused as she heard him gasp in fright. "But he would not give up. He would defend and save his herd, even though they had never shown him any kindness at all.

The stallion waited until the hyena king charged forward. As soon as he got close, the zebra charged forward and threw up his head under the hyena. The hyena king fell on the stallion's back, dazed and almost defeated. But the stallion wasn't done just yet. To the other herd members' amazement, he suddenly took a running leap and jumped up into the sky. He landed on the clouds above and bucked the hyena king off. The hyena king fell down to earth. He landed on his head and fell down, defeated.

The herd was saved. The stallion had freed them from the danger. However, he could not get home."

"But why not, mama," he asked, lifting his head out from his legs. He flinched as he realized what he had done, for the fourth time now. She whinnied at him and nuzzled his ears.

"Let me finish, my son. The jump to the clouds had left him stranded up above. If he tried to jump down, he would've hurt himself greatly, just like the hyena king. The other herd members called up to him from above thanking him and apologizing for how they treated him. They begged him to come down, but he called back and refused. He said that he had always watched over them from afar and he would do the same from up above now. And the herd took gratitude over the stallion's noble and brave choice. The honored him by naming him the Great Stallion of the Sky and told his tale of courage through generations."

She looked up towards the sky where the cloud figure of the stallion had begun to fade, but was still visible. Her son's eyes followed to where she looked. "They say the Great Stallion appears to those who are worthy enough to lead the herd." He flipped his head over to her and his face lit up with amazement and happiness.

"Whoa. Am I ready to lead, mama? Am I? Am I," he asked, practically quivering with joy. She smiled and chuckled lightly at him before shaking her head.

"Not yet, my son," she replied. Seeing his ears droop with disappointment, she continued, "But, they say it is a sign of greatness for the future leader of the herd to find the Great Stallion as he prances and bucks across the sky." He perked up at the prospect of greatness. He turned his head up to the cloud and smiled at it.

"I won't let you down, sir," he called out to it. He then turned back to his mother. "Just you wait, mama. I'll be the greatest leader that ever lead the herd," he said proudly. She chuckled and nodded before leaning over to nuzzle him again.

"I'm sure you will, baby," she replied. He whinnied in joy as he was softly groomed. He eyes fell up to the sky where the last traces of the Great Stallion's head had faded back into the cloud. He watched as it made it's quiet journey across the sky, tinged by the hues of the sunset. As the sun turned the land gold, he stuck out his chest and lifted his head up proudly. He could almost feel the Great Stallion's approval as he continued to gallop across the sky elsewhere.

* * *

 **Please forgive my term of 'king hyena''. If you guys don't know, female hyenas lead the packs, considering they are more vicious, stronger and bigger then the males. I just used the term 'king' because it makes sense that zebras would assume that hyenas are lead by males, considering Janja currently leads the pack and there are no female hyenas in it, that we know of at least, in it. So, apologies to all you hardcore Lion King fans and biology-lovers out there. I also decided not to name Muhimu's colt, since there's probably going to be plenty of ideas yet to come.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story of mine. Please leave a review if you like and feel free to check out some of my other Lion King stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
